littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
You Scream, You Die
You Scream, You Die is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 7th case of the game. It is the first case set in Twinville. Plot During opening sequence of Twinville, the horror films crews were preparing a shot at Onyx Swamp for the low-budget horror film Under the Black Lagoon (a remake of the original Creature from the Black Lagoon), starring b-movie actress Julie Lawrence (portrayed by Ashley Laurence) as a 19-year-old college student. As everybody were filming, the serial killer in a swamp creature costume attacking everyone, murdering them one-by-one. Julie screams when the creature-suited killer kidnapping and dragging her with it into the swamp, presumably dead. Meanwhile, the teenage horror film student Drew Becker (portrayed by Danette Debenham) is overheard about Onyx Swamp Massacre and, instead of telling about the bad news, she calling her boyfriend to asking about finishing the horror home video. But instead of him, the mysterious voice is heard, mocking her about scary movies wasn't suit for girls. Drew then insults it because the horror films festival is coming near. Then she suddenly gasps in panic when the mysterious voice threaten to hacking her own computer if she refuse to give up. When she turn around, Drew screams in horror when the scream-masked killer jumps on the window, stabbing her with pruning shears and drags her away. In the end, the mother returns home, but she can't found her daughter anywhere. When she turns around and, witnessing Drew's dead body on the tree, the mother screams, followed by the NightTerror's eerie, loudest scream emitted from the victim's computer. Previously, The APPD was invited to an upcoming most-iconic horror movie festival held by Bluehouse Production's elite and horror host, Count Draco, at the Twinville Tower. The six of horror-thriller films will be released at various six cinema theaters of Twinville, first one is a slasher film called (Serial Screamer). A drunk Mandy spotted the battered body of Drew Becker (from opening sequence) on the tree in front of the screaming mother, prompting Jason and the player to investigate. The team deduced that Drew was stabbed with pruning shears. The five people were labelled as suspects: Angie Becker (victim's mother), Courtney Weathers (director), Kane Baldwin (stuntman), Stefano Albano (victim's manager), and Count Draco (horror host). While searching for evidences, Jason investigating Victim's garden and found the blood-covered scarf that writing on it (all women are dead). Suddenly, the swamp creature-suited killer, known as Lake Creature, attacked both Jason and the player. The player grab the baseball bat and wack it until retreat it. It was revealed to be women's killer and Julie Lawrence's kidnapper and has a strong misogyny. Mid-investigation, Drew's manager and horror film producer Stefano Albano found out about her death and threatened to kill the monster. Later on, the team had to prevent a horror host called Count Draco from fleeing the tower. They gathered enough evidence to arrest Drew's mother Angie Becker for the murder. Angie denied involvement but soon she start to crying as she admitted to the crime. Sobbing, Angie said that Drew and Courtney were having a romantic relationship and is an inhuman woman who didn't deserve to be a mother because her daughter was a lesbian. When Drew first contacted Courtney, she sent her a picture of Angie's former boyfriend, Kane Baldwin, to hide her secret and attract her. When they got to know each other at her house, Angie was aghast and disgusted when she saw her daughter having affair with her girlfriend. Angie then hacking her daughter computer and using a voice-changing device to threatening Drew to send the scareware, but Drew refuse. With hatred and anger, she disguised herself as the ghost-masked killer and quickly stabbed her daughter with pruning shears before dumping her in the tree, pretended to be witnessing her daughter's death. Judge Westley sentenced her to 15 years in jail with a psychological therapy sessions. During Under the Black Lagoon (1/6), Chief Seymore wanted Jason and the player to investigate Count Draco's suspicious activities. Draco said he had been on top of the tower, where the duo investigated to find his vampire cloak with an invitation to another film. Per Bryon, the aforementioned party involved a cinematography session at the Onyx Swamp before massacre occur. The duo then reported their findings to Chief Seymore. Meanwhile, Kane requested to talk to Mandy and the player. He said that director Courtney Weathers had mistreated Julie Lawrence per the sad entries in the latter's diary. They investigated the reception and found a belt, which (per Velia) was used to administer electric shocks to the user. Courtney admitted to use it on her actors to make their work authentic, to which Mandy said she would make an officer audit her studio. After the team returned the scripts Kane had made for Courtney and trying to solve the mystery of Julie's kidnapping by the Lake Creature, Chief Seymore got tickets for Bluehouse Production's second film, an exploitation horror film (Savage Woods), at the Monster Drive-By Cinema. Summary Victim *'Drew Becker' Murder Weapon *'Pruning Shears' Killer *'Angie Becker' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Hangman's Blood. *The suspect smokes weeds. *The suspect has a marker. *The suspect wears watches. *The suspect wears striped scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Hangman's Blood. *The suspect smokes weeds. *The suspect has a marker. *The suspect wears watches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Hangman's Blood. *The suspect wears striped scarf. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Hangman's Blood. *The suspect smokes weeds. *The suspect wears watches. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Hangman's Blood. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Hangman's Blood. *The killer smokes weeds. *The killer has a marker. *The killer wears watches. *The killer wears striped scarf. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Under the Black Lagoon (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Twinville Category:Copyrighted Images